beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaborah
Jaborah is the undisputed Guard Captain of the Royal Palace forces of Zaslamar. Military Career in Zaslamar Jaborah is a third-generation soldier in the Zaslamar Kingdom Army. His father and grandfather were distinguished heroes in the kingdom's military history and it was no surprise Jaborah became a great soldier too. He served first as a member of the Royal Guard before eventually earning the honorary rank of Guard Lord--the highest rank in the Royal military court. War Against the Northlands/Coping with the Peace Treaty The battles fought between the Northlanders and the kingdom of Zaslamar were tremendous and raged on for several months before the war-weary [Sakuul of Zaslamar moved towards arranging for a truce. Jaborah was against submitting to such treaties with their enemies but obeyed the will of his king and supported the treaty. The treaty broke the spirit of Jaborah's ambitions when he learned that King Sakuul's daughter Princess Aaliyah was promised to Abram Northman in marriage. Since that time, Jaborah conspired with the king's vizier Zabane to destroy the truce made between Sakuul and Abram. However, Jaborah realized the true ambitions of the vizier and eventually fought to amend his misdeeds. Participation in the War Against the Red Kingdom of Adamandria Jaborah joined the naval effort led by King Sakuul as part of the agreement made by the King to the rest of the Eternal Frontier forces fighting against the invading Red Kingdom. Before the return voyage to Zaslamar, King Sakuul and Jaborah attended the wedding of Princess Aaliyah to Abram Northman in his home in the Northlands. Despite holding strong affection for Aaliyah, the Guard Lord held his composure during the ceremony and witnessed his one and only love pledge her life and soul to the North Wolf. Although bitter over what became reality, Jaborah still hated Abram for his marriage to Aaliyah. Nevertheless, Jaborah sailed home with the Royal Family to raise the fleet to combat against the Red Armada. Voyage on the High Seas/Pirate Battles/Returning Home Episode 17 entitled the Special Edition episode of Beyond Immortal focused mostly on the sea odyssey undertaken by Princess Aaliyah and her father. During the return voyage, the Zaslamaran vessel was put under siege by the resurrected ghost ship of the long-dead and forgotten Pirate Captain Carcharodon Prime. During the initial fighting, Jaborah was left for dead while the remaining crew escaped with the royal family. Jaborah however, survived his encounter with the inhuman Carcharodon Prime and drifted ashore the same island where he eventually rejoined the survivors and reluctantly began work on constructing a new ship. Currently Episode 17 is in the process of completion. Staff As Lord of the Guard, Jaborah holds his own staff of officers and attendants. Most notable among his staff are Ajeban and Scirpino who both served as leaders and management officials. Future as Lord of Zaslamar After the first war against the invading High King of Kings Adamiraine, the role Zaslamar held during the campaign to the defend the Eternal Frontier ended with the defeat of the Frontier's highly-praised champion ommitted so as not to spoil story development. This would open the path for Jaborah to seize his self-described destiny and pursue the hand of Aaliyah. In doing so, this would declare Jaborah as the next king and master of Zaslamar, ruling with Aaliyah as his queen and wife. It would be a fate dreaded by Creor's visions but praised by the ambitions of the ever-plotting Krexxx. Personally, this plot course in the future would only fulfil what Jaborah had always believed to be destined and "right" for the Princess to be his wife and mate for all their days and night spent in the world of the living. Of course, a certain North Lord would dispute that...immensely, much to the promised sorrow of the Lord of the Guard. Trivia *It took some time for the casting of Jaborah's live-action player. Finally B.I. author selected True Blood series star Joe Manganiello. Joe's 6'5" 225 lb physique qualified him to play the formidable rival of the North Wolf. Category:Human Category:Zaslamarian‎ Category:Captain Category:Officers Category:Warrior Category:Characters by rank Category:Characters by job class Category:Characters by social class Category:Characters by nationality Category:Living characters